


Everything

by themantlingdark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: An attempt at canon compliance for which i did no research, Loki faked his death again, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sibling Incest, Smut, whole ass snacc Endgame Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: For this v relatable request:EG!Thor just *destroying* Loki?? (Any Loki, I’m not picky.) Plz help. So thirsty... I need sobbing, drooling, wailing Loki getting pounded *lies down*
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 292





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/gifts).



No matter where they went, the scattered stars beyond the window looked like wreckage. Thor scanned them all as if they were, seeking his brother’s shape, dismissing a million suns as empty light. And Quill was such a fool Thor wished to kill him. All this and the looming years of aimless seeking, with no hope of home or anchor, wore Thor down within a week. 

  
  
  


The pieces of the ship had drifted wide in the course of five years. Thor combed and gathered on a beach without a sea or shore. He braced himself for further horror: for finding strips and pieces. But he expected, for no reason he could name, to find what he sought only at the very end of his efforts. A mere three days had passed when Loki’s body drifted by him, whole and helpless, just as Thor had left it. And then, too late, as ever, he knew his heart had secretly wished to find nothing. It had longed for the open-ended. Instead it got matter, cold and immutable.

He opened his mouth and slid his tongue behind his upper teeth on reflex, but stopped it before it could dip low to form the O. To say the name would be another loss. Thor had no desire to add to waste’s riches. Its wealth was already obscene.

  
  
  


The sheer plunge of Asgard’s sea was gone and Midgard’s oceans were half refuse. Alfheim was wild and clean, but connected to Thor in line of succession only. 

On Vanaheim, his mother’s people still lived and breathed beside seas that were clean and broad.

Thor set to work on its southern shore, hollowing a fallen tree into a canoe, chipping carefully to keep from splitting it. 

When it came time to lay his brother’s body in the boat, Thor faltered, dropping to his knees on the sand and holding the toe of his brother’s right boot in both hands, rubbing the treads of the sole with his thumbs. The warm air had thawed the body and lent it the softness of sleep. The fingers curled back into their soft curve if Thor straightened them. The black ringlets coiled tighter in the damp breeze that came off the sea.

“Tell me, lad, how long did you intend to dwell in my realm without so much as a hello?”

“Forgive me, uncle,” Thor said, bowing his head with a hand over his heart. “I meant no disrespect. Only-”

“I know,” Freyr said, and bent to lift Thor’s chin with one cool finger. "He’s miscalculated again, hasn’t he?” Freyr asked, looking aside at Loki.

Thor opened his mouth around silence as tears filled his eyes. No one had said anything truly kind about Loki since their father. Not even after Loki’s death. In theory, this turn should not have surprised Thor. His failure to fully learn this lesson filled him with a shame that only compounded the shock.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is he not your nephew?”

“He is. And a clever fool as well.”

“He’s no fool,” Thor sobbed. “He didn’t miscalculate. He did this to spare me... my baby brother. I couldn’t save him. I’m always-" 

“Shh, we’ll see him sorted, sweetheart. He erred on the side of caution.”

“There was no caution, you’re not listening. He carried a knife to- He never intended to live through-"

“Thor,” Freyr said, falling to his knees and taking him by the shoulders. “I’m sure you tire of hearing it, but Loki lied to you.”

Thor huffed a mirthless laugh. “I do tire of it.”

“And rightly so. All the same, he _is_ lying to you.” 

Thor frowned and looked at the limp body beside him on the beach with, with skin as cool as the air and no breath in its lungs. 

“He-” Thor began, but choked and shook his head. He wondered if the figure on the sand was an illusion. If the real Loki was elsewhere, and, if so, if he was alive or dead.

Freyr sighed and spoke the oldest tongue until a ring of gold light appeared in front of Loki’s face.

“He thought it would take you longer,” Freyr said. “He underestimated you. Miscalculated.”

“I don’t follow.”

“The spell he cast was for nine years. It only took you five to set things to rights and find him. That leaves four to wait if you can’t find the key.”

“What key?”

“Here,” Freyr said, and touched the right side of the ring. That half of it brightened, revealing seams at top and bottom. “There are two terms. This one is time: nine years.” Freyr tapped it again and nine segments were revealed, five solid, four hollow. “If either term is met, the ring will dissolve and the spell will break.” 

“What’s the second term?”

Freyr tapped the left side of the ring, revealing one long, empty arc. “I was hoping you could tell me.”

Thor shook his head.

“My first guess is a funeral,” Freyr sighed. “Lay him in the boat.”

Together, they pushed the tiny ship and its still cargo into the sea. 

“Light this for me,” Freyr said, holding up a twig. 

Thor sparked it with a fingertip and when the flame was steady, Freyr reached into the canoe and set fire to its bow.

“Please, I can’t,” Thor choked, and reached to snuff it out, but his uncle caught his wrist.

“It won’t touch him,” Freyr soothed. “He isn’t incompetent. He’s just difficult.”

When the flames rose, Thor briefly lost sight of his brother. It wasn’t until the hull began to crumble to cinders that he could see him again, and then the ship sank, taking the last of Thor’s composure with it.

“Not until he goes under,” Freyr said, throwing out his arm to block Thor’s path. Harder than stone when he had to be, just as Frigga had been.

When the last black curl had disappeared beneath the water, Freyr dropped his arm and sagged. “Damn.”

Thor pushed past him and hauled his brother up from the pebbles and broken shell that lined the sea floor. Water spilled from Loki’s slack mouth as his face crested. 

“What else could it be?” Thor asked.

“Anything,” Freyr sighed. “It’s in his skin one way or another, that’s why I can’t read it. The answer died with him. Clever little shit.”

“You said he wasn’t dead.”

“He isn’t really. Only temporarily. Real death isn’t temporary.” 

“What do you mean ‘one way or another’?”

“It could be a word, or a sentence--the right sound waves would have to hit his ears. It could be a substance that has to touch him. A scent. A food. A combination of these.”

“Loki?” Thor tried. Nothing changed.

“Come on,” Freyr said, jerking his head toward the shore. “Might as well make ourselves comfortable. He’s bound to be as difficult in this as in everything else.”

  
  


For days they tried. Said every word and phrase they could think of in every language, living and dead, known to the realms. Brushed drops of wine and slices of fruit onto Loki’s silent tongue. Passed flowers under his nose and pressed soft pelts to his breast.

By the end of the third week, Thor and Freyr were hoarse and their minds were empty of everything save frustration.

“Tomorrow I’ll go to the library,” Freyr said. “You should rest. Restore yourself. I know you’ve had no peace.”

Thor nodded his thanks. Freyr drew him in and kissed his cheek to say goodnight. 

If Thor had to, he could sleep until the spell broke on its own. The thought cheered him. He could close his eyes and open them to a warm, breathing, lovely brother. But at the cost of another four years. Loki had already lost five. Tempting though it was to let it all rush by in dreams, Thor didn’t want to cost them any more time.

  
  


Freyr sent clothes for both of them. Loki’s leathers had not been snared by his spell. The cold vacuum of space had frozen them, rendering them brittle. Where they hadn’t been shielded by armor, they had cracked and flaked away. Loki was nearly naked now. The odd bits of armor jarred the eye, so out of place against smooth skin.

Thor changed them both into the soft linens meant for sleep and sat at the foot of the bed, holding Loki’s feet. They had always been cold, and to find them chilly now dealt no shock to Thor’s senses. 

“Lo?” Thor said on reflex, having let it slip past his lips a hundred times in recent weeks. 

There were other things he hadn’t been able to bring himself to say in front of his uncle. “I’m here,” Thor tried, but the veins in Loki’s ankles remained still and blue. “Come home,” he breathed.

He repeated every word his brother had said to him for the last fifty years, saving “never doubt that I love you” for last, but to no avail.

Thor hadn’t truly expected any of it to work, which made the tears that welled up all the more bewildering. When his father had stripped him of his power and hurled him onto Midgard, he’d felt more in command of his faculties. Now his head was pounding and heavy, dragging him down, and each failure stung like a wound he was dealing to his brother.

“You’re all there is,” Thor choked. “You’re my home. Loki, please, I can’t. I can’t live like this. I can’t without you, I can’t-” 

His next few attempts at speech failed as the words were sucked back in on helpless sobs. 

When he couldn’t will himself to stop, he dropped onto the bed and let grief shake and pummel him until it had run its course.

“You’re late,” Thor croaked, and sighed when the cold feet in his lap remained motionless. He wiped his eyes and sat up again, then pressed the long toes between his palms as he had done a thousand times before. “And I’m missing an eye,” he finished, then huffed a laugh and tickled Loki’s arches. “It’s brown now,” he remembered. “You’ll probably hate it. And the rest of me too,” Thor murmured, looking down at a body his brother likely wouldn’t recognize. “I wish I’d been able to save something for you. Or built something worth coming back to. But everything’s worse.”

He carefully laid Loki’s legs on the mattress when he rose to fetch a glass of water. In the morning he’d follow Freyr to the library and try to fill his empty head.

He knew dreams were where the mind tried to make sense of all it had seen, and since no sense had come to him in waking life, he supposed he had nothing to lose by going to sleep. 

Thor lifted Loki gently and set him down again closer to the wall, then settled beside him and reached over to pull Loki’s left arm out from under his back.

“Goodnight,” Thor whispered, as if his uncle could hear, or would mind if he could, then kissed his brother’s cheek and fell asleep.

Hours later, Thor woke with his arm around his brother’s waist and his face in a jumble of curls that still held the scent of the sea.

“Sorry, I-” Thor began, then squeezed his eyes shut tight and and pulled his lips between his teeth.

“’S’alright.”

Sometimes Thor could remain in a dream if held still and focused on it until the wave of consciousness had crested and dissolved. He willed himself to stay under, riding the rise and fall of his arm and the whisper of breath that softly scratched his ears. 

“How long has it been?” Loki asked.

“We’ve never,” Thor said. “I was a fool.”

“It can’t be never.”

In a dream Thor could let it be true, and he was only too happy to do so. He abandoned what he knew and nodded. “All right, not never,” Thor soothed. “Always. And soon.” He smiled and kissed his brother’s breast. 

“Thor.”

“Shh,” Thor breathed. “Let me have this.”

The world began to shake and Thor waited for Freyr’s voice to chide him, telling him he’d slept too late.

“But you could have so much more,” Loki teased, his voice low and rough, but musical with laughter. “Everything. Speaking of which.”

A cool palm pressed Thor’s forehead and the world began to tumble. He kept his eyes shut tight, fighting to hold the darkness in for his dream, but five years leapt up in his mind and shattered the morning.

There was a thrashing scramble in which Thor found himself thrown to the floor. Retching followed, then the wet rush of vomit into a basin. 

Thor climbed to his feet and reeled. The bed was rumpled and empty and the choked cursing echoing from the beaten copper bowl wore his brother’s voice.

“Loki?”

“Mm,” Loki said, holding up a finger and gulping water straight from the pitcher, then spitting it into the dish. “I need air,” Loki panted, fanning his face and rushing for the door. 

Thor hurried after him through the dim haze of dawn. Loki’s feet left dark spots on the clover where they’d disturbed the dew. Soon Thor’s pant legs were heavy with it, slapping his legs as he ran. 

Loki stopped at a flat rock that jutted out into a stream. He knelt at its edge and cupped water in his palm, then splashed it across his face and throat and into his open mouth. 

Thor’s eyes followed the curve of the rill until it was lost behind trees. The birds were just beginning to sing. Below them, the retreating feet of startled deer snapped twigs and scattered leaves. Beyond that, they were alone. He bent beside his brother to drink. Clear water from a mountain spring, so cold it dealt a blow, and sweet with the stones and boulders its current had worn away.

“Korg and Miek were with you the whole time,” Loki said, sitting back on his heels.

Thor nodded and stared down at his reflection, watching the dark silhouette warp and ripple with the flow. “They’re good men.”

“Yes,” Loki said. His face was still wide and white with shock and his mouth hung open after the word. He shook himself and rose, then stood blinking. “Three good men in all the realms,” he breathed.

“They’ll be pleased to see you,” Thor said, rising and wrapping his right arm across his waist. He tugged the legs of his pants with his free hand, trying to release the wet cloth that was clinging to his ankles. “So will Freyr. We should find him before he comes to scold me for avoiding him again.”

Thor offered his arm and lowered his gaze. Loki took the former.

“Thor,” Loki said, and leaned forward to see more of Thor’s face. Thor shot him a tight smile and a darting glance.

“Shall I take you to him, or fetch him for you?”

“Thor,” Loki said again, soft and insistent. 

Thor started walking, so Loki matched his step, staring all the while at the side of his brother’s face.

  
  


“What did it?” Freyr asked, striding toward them with his arms outstretched. He drew his nephews into a fierce embrace and stroked their napes until the stiffness in their bodies melted and left them slumped against his chest.

“Bade him goodnight,” Thor said, and shut his eyes above a grateful smile when his uncle accepted the dodge with a gentle nod.

“To the healers,” Freyr said. “Both of you. And then into the woods for some rest.”

  
  


They were found fit in body, apart from the lingering anger in Loki’s gut. This was quickly dispatched with floral tea and the generous application of cakes. The apothecary sent them off with oil for Loki’s skin and drops for his eyes in case he needed them. 

Freyr drove them, in an uncovered cart laden with food, clothes, and firewood, to a cabin high in the forest. The sun peeked through wispy clouds, which dissolved as they drove, warming their shoulders and sending the scent of pine needles wafting by on warm currents of air. 

The elevation meant the ground was too full of rocks and roots for the sunken glass domes favored in the lowlands. Cabins prevailed. Pines had been cleared in a plane so that their stumps all reached the same height. The level tops of the stumps then formed the foundation on which the boards made from their trunks and branches were laid. An A-frame roof rose to a sharp peak, designed to shed the winter’s snow and send the fire’s warmth up to the second floor where the bed lay. The wood-burning stove had a wide belly and sent a fierce heat forth above a hearth of glazed brick. The front and back stairs were made of stones that had been gathered from the surrounding hills. And, not a hundred feet from the back door, a hot spring sent its steam up into the air, threading fingers of mist through the wood around the cabin, wrapping everything in privacy and silence.

After they’d stowed their things, Loki saw his brother hurry outside. He was about to run after him when he heard the squeak of the well being pumped and the splash of water into a pail. Thor came back and filled the pitchers in the kitchen, then went to the corner where his axe was propped against the wall.

“Please tell me you’re not going hunting with that thing.”

“No, I thought I’d fetch some firewood.”

“Freyr gave us plenty,” Loki reminded, and arched an eyebrow at his brother.

“Stretch my legs,” Thor tried, shifting from foot to foot and clasping his hands in front of his hips.

Loki nodded. He heard the door close, but never saw his brother pass the window that looked out over the path. He stared for a full minute and began to wonder if somehow he’d missed it.

When Loki went to investigate, the door bounced shut as swiftly as he’d opened it, nearly smacking him in the face.

“Sorry,” Thor called. “I was sitting on the step.”

Loki walked out to a shy smile and lowered eyes. 

“Will you take me to bathe?” Loki asked.

“Of course,” Thor nodded, and followed Loki inside and up the steep, narrow staircase that led to the loft.

Thor kept his back to his brother as he undressed. Loki watched him wrap a towel low around his waist, loosen it, try it again high on his breast, deem it too short, and drag it lower so it sat at his navel.

“Here,” Loki said. He took the linen and draped it over Thor’s shoulders like a scarf, tugging the ends to even them. He patted Thor’s arms then slid his fingers around Thor’s neck, lifting heavy masses of blond hair out from beneath the fabric. 

“When I said everything this morning, I meant it.” Loki caught Thor’s gaze and held it. “Can you really want that with me? And I don’t mean sex, I mean the rest of it. History.”

“Of course,” Thor said, wrinkling his nose as though Loki had asked if he knew the sum of two and two.

Loki smiled and nodded once. “Then why is it so difficult to believe that I want all of you?”

Thor’s lips popped open but no sound passed them. Loki leaned in and kissed them.

“Shall we?” Loki asked.

“Yes. The heat will do you good. The stars are always so cold.”

They sank in and went under, then rose to see their own skin steaming. The air was cooler at this altitude, and the trees held in the chill with the shady canopies of their skirts. It made a welcome respite for the brothers’ burning cheeks. 

“Leave me here to melt,” Loki groaned, floating on his back, watching the treetops sway above him in a mild breeze.

Thor scooped him up under the knees and behind the neck and hefted him a few inches, jiggling and tossing him gently.

“You’re halfway to jelly already,” Thor pronounced.

“I want to be soup.”

“Then you’ll have to keep stewing,” Thor said, and let his brother sink. He felt teeth on his ankle a few seconds later and ducked to haul Loki back up by the armpits. “One eats soup, not the other way around.”

“I was misinformed,” Loki said, lips twitching and eyes bright. His lashes had been darkened and gathered by the water, lending an air of boyishness to his face.

Thor brushed away a drop that was stuttering down his brother’s brow, then dropped his hand to cup Loki’s cheek, stroking its rosy curve with his thumb.

“I missed you.”

“I know,” Loki breathed. “I know all of it now.”

Thor winced and nodded. “I’m sorry so much of it was so ugly.”

“The truth isn’t obliged to be beautiful.”

“Everything’s been ugly. I let it all get away from me and then couldn’t see a way to get back out in front of it. Couldn’t see anything. I only seemed to move sideways. Or down, and backw-

“Shh,” Loki soothed, grabbing his brother and rocking him softly, swaying from side to side. “You didn’t _let_ _it_ get away, Thor. It left. Went sideways and down and backwards without you.”

“I still couldn’t stop it.”

“No one could. They made a swap. But you kept your head above the water, thank the Norns. I couldn’t have done the same in your place.”

“Why does it feel like a failure?” Thor whispered. His face was hidden in Loki’s neck. Loki stroked his brother’s wet hair and breathed with him until his mind had cleared.

“Because it was loss. Your loss, but not your doing. If it’s any consolation, you won me four years.”

“It is,” Thor said fiercely, pressing Loki hard to his breast.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and hummed into his shoulder.

“Possum,” Thor said, and looped his hands under Loki’s butt to hold him up. “If I had a pouch to hide you in, I would.”

“I’d have it full of breadcrumbs within a week and you’d kick me out for making you itch.”

“Probably,” Thor laughed, and kissed Loki’s cheek.

“You said always,” Loki remembered. “And soon.”

“I meant it.”

“Today.”

“I'm...” Thor began, and then huffed, warming Loki’s shoulder with his breath. “I know I’m not what... I’ve changed so much, and-”

“Always for the better,” Loki said, leaning back to take Thor’s face in his hands, then kissing him hard. “You’re more constant than quartz on that count.”

  
  
  
  


Silk, gold, horses, spice. Not one of them could compare with the sense of abundance that welled up in the brothers upon climbing into bed mid day with nothing to do. Being Asgard’s heirs had revealed the luxury of belonging only to oneself--or to a chosen few. 

Loki stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head. His cock was already hard, floating above his belly, bouncing faintly with every beat of his heart. Out the window over the headboard, a squirrel sat on a branch, stuffing its face with pine cone seeds and eyeing Thor with dwindling concern.

“You’re much more transparent in your skin,” Thor teased, sitting on his hip beside Loki. 

“Just lazy. Deception takes more effort when there aren’t as many layers.”

“If I burn all your clothes, will it keep you honest?”

“It will keep me in bed.”

“That’s the next best thing,” Thor grinned, ruffling the little scruff of fur in Loki’s armpit as he dug his fingers in to tickle him. 

Loki shrieked and flailed on the bed, all muscles flexing, flinching away on instinct while Thor played with his nerves. Thor brushed the fine skin above the fragile floating ribs. Ghosted his fingertips along the bowl of the pelvis. Skated his nails across the backs of the knees. It sent Loki curling up into a ball and rolling away, laughing and panting, mussing his curls into a scribble of ink.

The inviting curve of that pale spine was a call Thor couldn’t resist. He slotted in behind his brother and buried his face in Loki’s hair, breathing in the fingerprint scent of him and feeling the bellows of the ribs working gently against his front. He scooped Loki closer with an arm around his waist and held him to his chest while he pressed a soft line of kisses to the side of Loki’s neck. 

“What would you like?” Thor asked softly.

“You.”

“But what do you want?”

“You,” Loki said, turning around and pulling Thor in tight, wrapping him in long arms and legs and canting his hips forward to press his cock against the soft warmth of Thor’s belly.

This reach by the body never ceased to charm Thor. The hopeful, helpless stretch, straining beyond the usual borders. A firm prick working against a willing hip. Simple, naked, unmistakable desire. Such clarity was a diamond in days like these.

Loki was playing with Thor’s beard, twirling curls into it with his fingers, waiting for Thor’s gaze to refocus.

“There you are,” Loki breathed, when Thor met his eyes again. He bit his lip and scratched Thor’s breast with limply curled fingers, slowly drawing Thor’s attention lower. 

Thor smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s lips. He stroked the long thigh that was draped over his hip, slowly following it back until he was cupping the lovely curve of a buttock.

Loki kept twisting at the waist and shifting, trying to lure Thor’s fingers. Thor teased him, grazing the sparse hair that that hid in the cleft but dodging the skin there until Loki took him by the wrist and led his hand. 

“Oh, is this the place?” Thor asked, pursing back a grin and petting the tender spot. 

“Now you know,” Loki huffed, half-laughing, half-panting.

Thor still kept up the teasing, circling the twitching knot with feather-light touches no matter how roughly Loki threw back his hips. 

“Shh,” Thor soothed, after Loki whined his name. He licked his fingers and reached down again to rub Loki’s hole, sometimes tracing it in gliding loops and arcs, sometimes sliding up and down across it, strumming the densely bundled nerves. He felt Loki tense in his arms, drawing himself tight to raise the pitch of the touch.

“Shall we try the oil the healers gave you?”

“Please,” Loki nodded.

Thor fetched it and then slotted back into place in his brother’s limbs.

The moan Loki made when Thor touched him again buzzed all the way into Thor’s bones. That the wet glide of Thor’s fingers could be improved was something Loki had known but not truly understood until it had been put into practice. 

No more catching or stuttering. Thor moved like he was a part of Loki now, feeling internal even when he was without. 

When Thor pressed in with his third finger, Loki couldn’t breathe. Perfection had been improved upon again, and his body, moments before a sole, soaring tenor, revealed itself to be a choir. Thor fucked him slowly, in to the last knuckle and all the way out again, giving him the joy of being spread open with every stroke. Loki’s mind was still reeling when Thor licked into his mouth and sucked his tongue, matching the pace of his hand so that it felt like he was being fucked in both ends at once. 

Thor felt the sob against his teeth before he heard it with his ears. Loki’s hole was fluttering around his finger and Loki was cursing against his lips as his come pulsed out onto Thor’s stomach.

“That wasn’t my plan,” Loki gasped, rolling away onto his back to let his breast heave more easily.

“You didn’t have a plan.”

“I intended to last longer.”

“You will,” Thor said, then wiped the semen off his stomach and smeared it onto Loki’s softening cock, stroking it roughly and wringing a few more drops from the slit. Loki winced, but drove his hips up into Thor’s fist. “Thought so,” Thor said, and kept stroking his brother’s limp, dribbling prick until tears were streaming from Loki’s eyes and his cock was full again.

Loki was breathing through his mouth now, eyes as wide as his lips, following Thor’s every move. When Thor started painting oil onto his own cock, Loki spread his legs and drew his knees up to his shoulders before Thor had even slicked up half his prick.

“That wasn’t very bright,” Thor tsked.

He gave himself a few lazy strokes and then bent between his brother’s legs. He licked the sticky ropes of come from Loki’s sore, throbbing cock with long passes of his tongue, never following a rhythm that might build to something, avoiding all the most sensitive bits. He took both of Loki’s balls into his mouth and held them there, humming and watching Loki writhe on the bed, seeing his cock rear up, straining for touch. 

“Hands behind your head,” Thor said, when he saw Loki reaching for himself. 

The rise and fall of Loki’s breast was shaky now and it made Thor shiver. 

Loki sobbed when Thor licked his hole. With every pass of Thor’s mouth, Loki’s opening twitched and his cock leapt above his hips. He was squirming again, trying to keep his entrance in contact with Thor’s tongue.

“Ready for me?” Thor asked, when the bed beneath Loki was soaked with spit.

“Yes,” Loki rasped. “Please.”

“We’ll see,” Thor murmured, and drenched his hands with oil. 

With his right thumb in Loki’s ass, Thor’s fingers were free to fondle Loki’s balls and the base of his cock. His left hand could wander. He rubbed the soft skin of Loki’s inner thighs until it was warm and red. Caught the shiny drops that were leaking from the tip of Loki’s prick and smeared them over the slit, pressing into it lightly and making Loki flinch and whimper.

When Loki’s hole had loosened up around Thor’s thumb, he pulled it out and stuffed two fingers in in its place. Loki arched and went rigid. Thor sat up a bit to see if his brother had just come again. 

“Enough of your fingers,” Loki hissed. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I know. I will. But that was only two fingers. You’ve got a long way to go.”

“I can take you now. I could have taken you before. You’re not that-”

Thor spread his fingers and Loki went silent.

“All right?” Thor breathed.

“Yes,” Loki whispered. His breathing was fast and the telling bob of his cock showed a high pulse. 

“You’re so pink,” Thor said, peering inside. 

He slid a third finger into Loki’s ass and spread it wider. 

Loki felt the bed shaking and raised his head on a trembling neck to look.

Thor was stroking his own cock, hard and fast, with the head aimed at Loki’s hole. 

“I want to see.”

“It’s quite a sight,” Thor said. “In another minute it’ll be even better.”

Loki dropped his head against the pillow, rolling it from side to side. “Thor,” he sobbed. “Please.”

“Shh. Hold still. I don’t want to miss.”

The jets of come tickled as they pulsed into Loki’s entrance. When the spurts trailed off, another finger joined the first three and Loki shook with tears. Thor stroked the inner walls of Loki’s ass, petting them and painting them with the milky mess of semen that was pooling along the bottom. When Thor’s finger started to pucker with having been wet so long, he switched to rubbing figure-eights onto the front wall of Loki’s ass. Every time Loki’s balls began to draw up, Thor stilled his hand and sucked bruises onto the backs of Loki’s legs until he’d calmed. 

When the twitching of Loki’s ass began to keep pace with Loki’s weeping, Thor slid his fingers out of his brother and watched his body slowly close. 

“Perfect,” Thor said, and climbed up the bed to kiss Loki’s tears away. 

“Thor please,” Loki begged, then froze when he forgot himself and reached for his brother. 

“It’s all right,” Thor nodded and kissed him softly on the face, pressing his lips to every lovely feature. The rise and fall of Loki’s breast smoothed and deepened but was still rough beside Thor’s easy breaths. Loki wound his arms and legs around Thor’s ribs and pulled him down tight.

“Tease me tomorrow,” Loki said. “And for the rest of my life.” Thor’s laugh was low and rich against Loki’s throat. “But no more today. Please.”

“You’ve been so good,” Thor soothed. “I’ll make it all worth it.” 

Loki nodded and went limp as Thor sat back on his heels. 

“Turn over,” Thor said and Loki tensed.

A steady stream of _no_ s left Loki’s lips. “Not like that,” Loki pleaded. “I want to see you.” His face was blotchy and wet. Eyes, nose, and mouth all running.

“Do you need to stop?” Thor asked.

Loki’s face twisted and his jaw fell. His eyes got wetter but he made no sound, only turned his face into the pillow and rolled over. Thor dragged his brother’s slim hips up into the air.

“I want to see _this_ ,” Thor said, palming the cheeks of Loki’s ass and giving them each an approving smack. “And give me your arms, I don’t want you touching yourself.”

Loki was still fidgeting, trying to get his weight on his head and shoulders in a way that wasn’t awkward, when Thor’s cock pressed into him with a slow, burning glide. 

“Fuck,” Loki sobbed.

“That’s the idea,” Thor said. “And don’t you dare come.” He gripped Loki’s wrists like reins while he drove into him at a brisk pace that steadily quickened to one that was brutal. For half an hour, the slap of sweat-soaked skin and the lewd sucking of Loki’s ass were all that could be heard above Loki’s sobbing.

“Thor, it’s too- You’re too. I can’t, it’s- I can’t take it.”

“But you just told me you were ready even before my fingers,” Thor said, swinging his hips harder and faster, knocking Loki’s body up the bed until the headboard stopped him. “I’m not that big, remember?”

“I lied,” Loki sobbed, and Thor hid his laughter by slapping Loki’s behind and pulling out of him fast.

When Thor turned his brother over, he found a mess. Loki’s face was red, pillow-creased, and puffy, streaked with tears and snot. Saliva had puddled on the sheet and a string of it hung from his chin. His breath was stuttering in and out on sobs and his arms and legs were shaking. But his cock was hard and leaking.

“Are you still all right?” Thor asked. Loki nodded. “Almost there,” Thor said. “Just hold on a little longer.”

“I’ll try.” 

“Can I still-”

“Yes,” Loki nodded, spreading his legs. Thor put more oil on his prick and dribbled some onto Loki’s hole. It was pink and slack, still drooling come from the first time Thor had filled it. 

Loki sniffled and wiped his eyes and propped himself up a bit with the pillows. His entire body was rippling. He felt like water. Like the current. And Thor’s hair was wet and his skin was gleaming. Fluid. He looked whole in a way Loki had never seen before: arms flowing into shoulders spilling into breast pooling into belly. When he pressed into Loki’s body again, Loki couldn’t decide if it looked more like Thor was pouring into him or bubbling out of him.

“Are you a river god?” Loki asked. “Or sea?”

“What?” Thor said, lowering himself onto Loki and setting a kiss to his cheek. 

“Or from Hvergelmir somehow?” Loki murmured, threading his fingers through Thor’s hair and combing it back behind his shoulders. 

“Am I hurting you?” Thor asked, pausing as he raised his hips.

“No, but go slowly. It lets me feel you clearly.”

Thor nodded and gently bobbed, careful not to brush Loki’s cock with his belly.

Loki’s eyes were focused and dark, trained on Thor’s face. The high blood and the wet heat had filled the hollows in his cheeks. He looked healthier to Thor than he had in many years.

“Where would you like me to-” Thor asked.

“In me.”

“Don’t let go.”

Loki nodded and Thor sank into him with a groan. Loki felt each strain and pulse bloom warm and slick within him. 

His life had done the impossible. Rounded a corner and turned perfect. What he’d always wanted had survived. Ducked the scythe and come through unscathed. Proved worthy of all the centuries of sorrow. Worth more. It was a bargain. Practically theft. 

He peppered Thor’s neck with kisses and traced smooth patterns onto his back. The warmth and the weight and the scent of him soothed Loki into a doze within minutes.

“Lo?”

“Mm?”

“I’m going to move now.”

“All right,” Loki nodded, then whimpered when Thor pulled out.

Thor laid a towel under Loki’s behind and leaned him forward to let the mess spill out. Brought damp flannels, hot and cold, to clean and soothe his skin. Turned him over and murmured spells to banish the dull ache in his ass. Gave him water to sip and sweets to perk him up again. 

There was still a tremor in Loki’s legs so Thor laid him out in the center of the bed. 

“Ready?” Thor asked. Loki gave a tired nod.

Thor stretched out over Loki and kissed him, softly nipping and licking his lips. Loki’s legs were too heavy to raise, but he wrapped his arms around his brother. He stroked Thor's broad back and soft waist, cooling the hot skin with his fingers, raising goosebumps with the drag of his nails. He couldn’t keep his hands out of Thor’s hair and held the strands as Thor kissed his way down, letting the blond waves drag over his breast and belly in Thor’s wake. It meant Loki couldn’t see, but he didn’t care. He knew Thor’s mouth was on his cock, all the way down to the fur, sucking him gently to harden him up. Then oil blurred Thor’s hand again, making it glide like it was part of him.

After that, Thor was perched on his knees over Loki’s middle, looking like a Sphynx, with gleaming sun-kissed skin. 

Loki lost sight of him then, closing his eyes above a smile as Thor sank onto his cock and came to rest on his hips.

“Don’t move,” Loki breathed.

“I won’t”

“Ever.”

Thor laughed. Loki beamed up at him and rubbed his thighs.

“I mean it,” Loki said.

“It would be nice.”

“I know.”

“Maybe we can try what I have in mind and then, if it’s no good, we’ll go at it like sloths the next time.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Loki sighed.

“Tell me when you’re getting close,” Thor said, and rose and fell in an easy rhythm until Loki grabbed his hips and nodded.

Thor stretched out on his belly beside his brother. 

“This will almost be like sloths,” Thor said and Loki laughed again and rolled on top of him.

“Oh, this is perfect,” Loki groaned, squirming happily against the soft warmth of Thor’s back and shimmying his cock into Thor’s ass again. When he was comfortable, he went slack. “You can’t make me move.”

Thor flexed the muscles in his ass and Loki groaned.

“You’re merciless.”

“If you want to see a very pretty mess, you have to make it,” Thor chirped.

“Fine,” Loki sighed, and worked his hips with a minimum of effort, which was all it took after he’d held out for so long.

When he was finished, he sat back on wasted legs and spread Thor’s hole with his fingers. The sight was as lovely as promised. Pearly beads of come dotted the pink walls of Thor’s passage and slowly dripped down toward his belly. When he’d had his fill of the view, Loki tipped over and passed out. 

He remembered bits and pieces of what came after. Blurry as dreams. Thor carrying him downstairs and back into the hot spring. Bathing. More questions about water deities and whether Thor might be a Naiad. A soft going-over with a towel while resting on a cushion in front of the stove. Tea that tasted like a warm night in late spring after rain. Buns toasted in the fire and then buttered. A doze on the sofa while wrapped in a quilt. The flap of sheets being snapped as Thor changed the linens. And then bed again, clean and dry, and Thor’s warm hands rubbing the oil into his skin as intended, soothing parched knuckles and elbows, kneading muscles that were still too spent to move.

Now they were both tucked in bed and Loki was slowly rearranging his brother so that Thor was half on top of him, warming him and pinning him safely to the mattress.

“What do you think it means that our own uncle put us in a house with one bed?” Loki murmured.

“Lo, everyone who’s seen us in a room together figures it out within five minutes. Sif alone asked me at least a hundred times.”

“So, Mother-”

“Definitely.” 

“Father?”

“Yep.”

“Dammit,” Loki huffed, and Thor shrugged.

Loki went back to rearranging his brother’s limbs into a satisfying blanket. 

“Do you want me to just lie on top of you?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” Loki said, and flopped onto his belly.

Thor became the quilt.

Half an hour later, Thor was shaken awake by giggling.

“What now?” Thor croaked.

“This is sloth foreplay.”

Thor shook his head to feign disapproval but couldn’t keep his belly from flexing with his laughter. “I think you’re right: at this rate, you’re never getting laid again.”

That set off a fit of snorts, jostling, and snickering that was slow to leave their systems.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
